


Hey, Are you listening?

by Everest21



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, I'll stop taggin now bye, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Olivia is in denial, Rimming, Roman came up with a plan but it's not a very good one, for like 3 seconds?, not consensual exhibisionism, or so the autor thinks it is..., until Peter finds out and he's okay 'bout it after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everest21/pseuds/Everest21
Summary: “Yeah, fuck Peter, your tongue feels so fucking good on my ass. I could come just from you eating me out and jerking me off.” he babbled, making sure to said it out loud. He was moaning a little too loud to be a normal thing for him, but he was doing it to get his mother’ attention after all.





	Hey, Are you listening?

**Author's Note:**

> This took me way too much time to finish... 'cause I'm lazy and... yeah. I'm Jesse, this is my first atempt into the Hemlock Grove fandom and obviously I had to write something with these two. English is not my mother language so this is awfully writen. 
> 
> Enjoy anyways!!!

Since the beginning, Olivia wasn’t the #1 fan of Peter Rumancek, just like the rest of Hemlock Grove. The people thought that Peter was weird, just a gypsy boy who would steal everything from you and then just disappear from sight. Olivia doesn't like Peter, anyone who has eyes could notice it, even Peter. But the truth was that not everyone hated Peter Rumancek and yeah, maybe Roman thought that Peter was a little weird when they first met but as time passed, Roman saw Peter’s true self. The boy is intelligent, way smarter than he seems to be, he cares for his mother dearly and their mother-son relationship is the strongest Roman has ever witnessed. For him, Peter’s the most authentic person of them all.

After months and months of hesitation and little fights, they made it official and for the first time, Roman was happy of being in a relationship with someone he really cared about and truly loved, and if the people of Hemlock didn’t approve that decision, they could go fuck themselves. When they told Lynda about it, she thought it was some kind of joke but changed her mind the moment she saw her son kissing his only friend… on the lips. Peter’s mother was okay with them being together, after all, Roman has treated her son way better than the rest of the people of the town.

He brought Peter to the mansion once, so they could have dinner with the rest of the Godfreys, but that didn't end well; since the moment their ‘guest’ entered the dining room, Olivia didn’t let Peter alone with her questions and making him feel like he was some kind of brute. She even asked about his private life, if you know what that means… At the end of the night, the young Rumancek was reluctant to come back. Three or four days after that disastrous dinner Peter did came back, they were at school when Roman thought it was a great idea to have some beers and junk food (maybe a smoke too) in the privacy of Roman’s enormous bedroom. Peter obviously said that it wasn’t a good idea at all, but his (now) boyfriend coax him to visit the Godfrey mansion once more. When they arrived at the front door, the house was in silence as usual, so they made their way to the kitchen.

“Where do you hide the chips and all that shit?” the long-haired asked. At the question, Roman pulled his head out of the fridge and just answered with a “next to the oven, second cabinet”. They grabbed all the ‘essentials’ for their little party, and headed towards the second floor, Roman was talking about something he saw yesterday at the bar and when they reached his wooden bedroom door, he heard something at the end of the corridor.

“Here, grab all this… drink one if you want or whatever. I need to pick up something downstairs.” he practically pushed Peter inside with all the drinks and food, not letting him said a word and Roman closed the door with a loud sound. Unfortunately, when he was at the end of the long corridor, his mother appeared next to him and she surely wasn’t happy at all.

“Who is it? It’s the dirty gypsy you get along with, Isn't it?” it seems like she already knew the answer of that, but she wanted to heard it from her son’s lips. There’s no point in denying it and he didn’t want to hide it anyway.

“I told you, he’s more than a friend of mine… and yes, it’s Peter who is in my room. Why?” he said with a grin and a challenging look. Olivia made a face at the confession, clearly annoyed with the presence of someone like Peter Rumancek under her own roof.

“He’s not the type of boy you should frequent, he’s not like us Roman.” she put her hand on his cheek trying to make some sense to him. After a few seconds, she spoke again, mockingly this time. “And darling, since when you’re one of those, hmm? The second you land eyes on a skirt you practically lose your head, maybe all you need is to fuck the right one and forget that stupid gypsy. So don't be ridiculous and ask that dirty boy to leave immediately. Come on Roman, be a good boy and do as I asked.” she patted his cheek softly, but he knew very well she could do it so much harder than that. He looked at her with an intense expression, his blood was boiling with the anger he felt. It was obvious that his mother couldn’t understand his relationship with Peter, it wasn't like he thought that girls weren’t attractive anymore or that he felt the same way with every guy like he does with Peter. His mother was mocking him and he was not letting that happen so easily.

“He is with me whether you like it or not, so quit telling me to keep him away.” he took his mother's hand away from his cheek, rougher than necessary, so she could understand that he meant it. Olivia looks shocked for a second or two, but then, a mask of pure anger fell upon her face. She quickly made her way back to the privacy of her bedroom and shut the door loudly, if Roman could guess right, he would say that his mother was already drinking some strong alcohol with a look of fury in the eye.

Roman was still upset with his mother and suddenly, he knew exactly how to piss his mother off. Opening the door softly he entered his room and saw Peter lying on his bed, beer in hand and comfortable as hell. When the other boy saw him coming in, he threw away his (now) empty can of beer and Peter let out a long sight.

“Where’s the ‘thing’ you needed from downstairs?” he seemed really curious, and Roman was taken aback for just a second but he grinned nevertheless. He knew too well how to distract the other boy… and it would help to prove that Peter really means something to him and his mother would quit telling him that his relationship with Peter is not real.

Roman came closer to the other boy, sitting almost on his lap while he began to kiss Peter’s jaw, at that the long-haired made a sound deep in his throat clearly used to that kind of ‘response’ from his partner. Roman’s hands were exploring all of Peter’s body they could reach but now he was paying the attention that Peter’s throat really deserved, kissing it open-mouthed with the clear intention of mark it with his teeth. Peter was breathing fast, affected by his lover’s ministrations, so he just laid there enjoying the moment a little bit. When one hand was trying to tug his belt out of his jeans he opened his eyes and made some space between them, a curious expression on Peter’s face. “I thought you didn’t want us to do anything like this in your house.” he said. Roman looked at him for a second, not so sure about what was he saying, when his head was a little clearer he smirked, his left hand making little patterns on Peter’s thigh.

“I didn’t said that, I just think that doing it in your trailer is easier, we hang out there almost every day, it would be a pain in the ass coming all the way here just to fuck, don’t you think so?” Peter looked like he was actually thinking about it, but soon enough he frowned.

“Yes you fucking did, you asshole. You said you didn’t want to do anything like this in here because some shit I do not remember, but you said it.” he was determined to let Roman know that he was right in this one and Roman knew that the other boy was right because, after all, he did said that.

“Okay, okay, maybe I said something like that but I changed my mind. Is there a problem or what?” Peter wanted to object but there was no real reason to keep arguing so he let out a quiet ‘no’ in response, and in a matter of seconds their lips were connected, a deep kiss full of need.

Roman soon occupied Peter’s lap, straddling him and moving his mouth to the exposed neck in front of him. Peter was lost in the feeling of lips on his skin, liking and kissing every single piece of his body that Roman could find. Both of his hands went to Roman’s hips holding him still so he could get some friction where it was needed, the boy on top made a guttural sound and put his arms around Peter’s neck playing with the little strands of hair there.

Peter stopped what he was doing for a moment and looked into his partners eyes. “How are we doing this? You want to...” he barely said, breathless, he didn’t bothered to finish the sentence. Roman thought for a moment so he could analyze his options.

“I want you to do me.” he said, simple as that. Peter smirked at the determination of his lover and he caressed Roman’s cheek with one hand meanwhile his other one was moving south. “Let me take this off.” he whispered, his fingers opening the button of Roman’ dark jeans. They both got out of bed, and Peter helped his lover to undress while he removed his own clothes too, he chuckled a little when he saw Roman standing only on his black underwear, clearly not making a move to take it off like the rest of his clothes.

“Shy of being naked in front of me again, Godfrey?” he asked, Roman grinned at him playfully.

“You wish, gypsy boy. I like how it feels, that’s all.” Peter fell onto the bed, dragging Roman with him, the boy moved so he could be on Peter’s lap once more. The boy beneath his body looked at him with such intensity that Roman felt his whole body burning with desire. His lover caressed his naked skin with both hands, enjoying the feeling under his fingertips.

“Are you going to dry-hump me like a little boy on his underwear or what?” Peter hummed, his eyes were scanning Roman’s body intensilly. At that, the other boy made a face, clearly annoyed by his partner’s response.

“Don’t fucking mock me, Peter. I’m not a child.” the taller boy told him, trying to get off of Peter’s lap but failing miserably, his partner’s hands were gripping his hips firmly on their place, refusing to let him go so easily.

“I know you are not, and I’m not making fun of you.” Peter said softly, moving his hands up and down. “It was a joke.” Roman looked at him with narrow eyes.

“Well, jackass, It was not funny.” the boy below him snickered soundly. When the tension between them was non-existent, he put his hands on Roman’ buttocks massaging them through the fabric of his underwear. He let out a noise of contentment, enjoying his lover’ touch.

“Someone’s fucking grumpy.” Peter accused him, a grind on his face.

“Or maybe, THAT someone is just grumpy because he is not getting fucked.” the long-haired laughed at the statement. He brought Roman closer by his neck and kissed him deeply. Their mouths were open, tongues looking for dominance. Peter kept massaging the covered skin, earning a moan from his boyfriend when he gripped more firmilly. Peter let out a soft “move” and the other boy complied immediately, moving his lower body back and forth so he could feel Peter’s member rubbing against his own covered-dick. At first Roman went slow, wanting to enjoy every single second of it, he would never tell Peter that he could come just from humping him... or anything that he could find, he felt a little ashamed about it but if he kept doing it when he was alone, there would be nothing to be worried about.

Roman threw his head back with an expression of pure bliss, his eyebrows were knitted together and his lips were a little apart letting noises roll freely from out of them. He was changing his movements, increasing the speed and moving his hips down rougher than before. That was the moment for Peter to moan at the sensation, Roman felt incredibly good against his feverish skin, his dick was soaking Roman’ underwear with all the precum that he was producing. It didn’t mattered, Roman’ dick was licking as much as his own was, and Peter thought that maybe Roman couldn’t be bothered by ruining his expensive piece of clothing. One of his hands moved under the fabric, caressing the soft pale skin and enjoying the expression that his partner made at the action. Roman could feel his dick getting harder just from one single hand touching his ass but he couldn’t help himself, Peter knew so well how to make him feel like he would die if Peter’s hands weren’t on his skin, and he used that as an advantage.

Roman let out a sigh, getting his face closer to his lover’ neck so he could kiss and lick the sensitive skin there. Peter groaned and thrusted up, meeting his boyfriend’ hips in the middle trying to relieve the almost unbearable pressure. “F— Fuck, Peter.” he practically babbled, lost in the moment. Then, one of Peter’ wonderful fingers slid between his buttocks drawing out a loud moan from out of Roman’ mouth. The other boy grinned widely, rubbing a dry digit on the delicate skin there, circling his entrance with minimum pressure. Roman inhaled deeply, trying not to come so fast by just one of Peter’s fingers touching his hole and a hand massaging his butt, he needed to concentrate so he wouldn’t screw up his inicial ‘plan’.

“I’ve been thinking’ about you.” Roman whispered right at Peter’s left ear, noticing the way Peter’s body shivered at his words. He smiled, feeling cocky and wanting nothing more than to get Peter worked up enough so he could fuck him, he had been playing subtle... maybe too subtle. “About that night on your bed… when you went down on me. Do you remember, Peter?” he asked breathless, kissing the skin begin his lover’ ear making the man below him shiver and jerk his hips up. Peter hummed, placing his hands on either side of Roman’ face removing him from his neck and kissing him fully on the lips. And sure as hell that Peter do remember that.

“Yeah, you were horny as fuck, even tho I’d been sucking you for almost twenty minutes.” he chuckled at the memory, he remember how desperate Roman was, how nothing seemed to keep his lust at bay. Not until he asked Peter to try a new thing for him. “You were a pain in the ass, you know? Nothing seemed to get the trick, until I put my tongue, right… here.” he circled Roman’ hole with more earnest than before and he clenched his eyes shut at the amazing feeling, when he’d gained some composure back, Roman grinned and looked at him with determination.

“I want you to do it again. I need your tongue so fucking much, c’mon.” the boy tugged at Peter’ arm, trying to move things faster. Peter blinked a few times, processing everything and when his lover tugged at his arm a second time, he got out of his thoughts and moved his body forward, pinning Roman down.

The taller boy was surprised at first but when he felt his partner kissing his exposed neck, he closed his eyes and moaned loudly. Peter made his way down the other one’s body, kissing open-mouthed at the pale skin beneath him, wanting to mark him and claim him entirely. He licked his nipples, his beautiful abdomen and belly button. When he reached the waistband of Roman’ black boxer briefs he stopped, looking up to his face and noticing the expression of pure pleasure and happiness. Peter took the elastic band between his fingers and he pushed them all the way down, exposing the other completely before his eyes. Peter took a deep breath and put his hands on soft skin, he took his knees and pushed them up and to the sides, spreading him open. Roman gasped at the sudden movement, feeling extremely exposed and just a little self-conscious. Peter placed himself chest-down between both long legs, groaning when he saw Roman’ hole clenching at nothing.

“C’mon, Peter. Go on, use your tongue already.” he was breathing hard, eyes still shut and his hands fistint the sheets above his head. Peter grinned to himself and closed the gap between his mouth and Roman’ skin. When his lips touched his inner thighs, all the way down to where his boy wanted the most, Roman put his right hand on Peter’ long hair. He was panting heavily, moaning an octave louder each time he licked his delicate skin once again, he moved his tongue faster licking eagerly at the exposed feverish-skin.

“Yeah, fuck Peter, your tongue feels so fucking good on my ass. I could come just from you eating me out and jerking me off.” he babbled, making sure to said it out loud. He was moaning a little too loud to be a normal thing for him, but he was doing it to get his mother’ attention after all. Peter kept going and going, he rocked his hips up and down chasing his boyfriend’ skillful tongue, almost shocking on his own spit when he felt something poking at his entrance. He shivered violently when the tip of Peter’ finger penetrate his rimm, using his tongue to ease the way and succeeding.

“I’ll need something else other than just my spit, you know?” one of his fingers was moving in, until the second knuckle was stuck at his rimm. Roman cursed under his breath but told Peter were the lube was. He reached out for it, he’d found it under the bed, Peter quickly opened it and applied a generous amount on his fingers, taking off the finger that he had put in him moments earlier, coating them with lube and pushing the digit in again. It was messy, the finger thrusting up his ass moved fast but he wasn’t satisfied, Roman took his cock in hand and he began to stroke it with staddy movements. He put his thumb on the slit, collecting little drops of pearly-white precum, when Peter’ tongue did something extremely good, he jerked himself off a little rougher. When the man between his legs met his own eyes, he let out a muffled sound against his skin. Peter added a second finger and licked at his hole faster, his boy moaned out his name at the sudden intrusion.

“Jesus… you’re a fuckin’ tease, Rumancek. Quit being an asshole and fuck me.” his voice sounded hoarse, but he was smirking nevertheless. Peter stopped what he was doing and moved until he was hovering above his lover’ body, looking into his eyes.

“Ask nicely.” he narrowed his eyes but Roman grinned at him and pulled Peter towards him by his neck, kissing his cheek soundly. His mouth travelled up until his lips brushed Peter’ right temple.

“I’ve been wanting your dick inside me all fucking day, you always fuck me so good. I need you to fuck me hard. C’mon I need you, Peter… please.” he said, a lot louder than it was necessary considering they were inches away. Peter turned his head up, looking Roman with a puzzled gaze.

“What is it?” the question came softly, Roman freezed instantly.

“What is… What?” he was playing fool, but he didn’t care. Peter narrowed his eyes, scanning his face and Roman was pretty sure that Peter knew already. His heart was beating fast.

“You never, ever beg for anything, Roman. And you’re making noises constantly and moaning loudly even when I’d barely touched you. And definitely you’re not this vocal when we are fucking, I know you like when I am the one doing the talking. So, What is it?” fucking Peter and his ability to notice this kind of things. He was right however, Roman was acting out of character but if he acted like he always did, his mother would never heard a single thing and he was sure as hell that she have a vivid image of her only son getting fucked in the ass right now. He avoided Peter gaze, looking anywhere but his lover’ face.

“She thinks I’m a joke.” he whispered.

“What? Who are you talking about?” Peter seemed really curious, his eyebrows were knitted together. His voice equally low.

“My mother, she thinks I’m friends with you ‘cause I want to piss her off or something. She doesn’t think we’re a real couple either, she said that I wasn’t attracted to you and I just needed a pretty girl to slept with so I could see that I was wrong about you.” he breathed out, feeling mad with his mother once again. Peter was caught out of guard, a few second later, he nodded.

“So…?”

“So I thought that If we made a lot of noise she would be able to heard us and then, she would never think that we’re not together or that I didn’t like cock, your cock.” he explained, saying it out loud felt stupid but Peter was not laughing at him. “Are you mad?”

Peter was silent for a few seconds, then, his mouth curved up. “I’m not mad, not with you at least. I just think that you need to talk with Olivia, let her know that you’re sure about your feelings. She’s a cunt, but she’s your mom.” Roman actually laughed at the last part, making Peter to join him.

“Yeah, like talking with Olivia Godfrey about ‘feelings’ is an easy thing.” the taller boy let out a sight.

“You should have told me before, you know? All of it.” Peter told him softly, Roman nodded.

“Yeah, sorry I was a cunt too. I would tell you everything next time tho.” Peter chuckled a little bit, placing both hands on either side of his boyfriend’ face and kissing him deeply, enjoying his soft lips. “We should go out for a smoke or we could go to your trailer instead.” he was making eye contact with the long-haired boy, but he wasn’t moving not even a little bit.

“Or… we could finish what we started.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this!!!


End file.
